


Safe & Protected

by afteriwake



Series: until i met you [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bedside Hand-Holding, Car Accidents, Established Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond (Doctor Who), F/M, Happy Amy Pond (Doctor Who), Hospitals, Injured Amy Pond (Doctor Who), Injured Sherlock Holmes, POV Amy Pond (Doctor Who), Protective Sherlock Holmes, Sleepy Conversations, Sleepy Sherlock Holmes, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After a car accident where she's injured enough to be hospitalized, Amy wakes up to Sherlock asleep next to her, holding her hand.





	Safe & Protected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> I posted about the "sleeping next to an injured significant other in a hospital, holding their hand" trope on my writing Tumblr and **GlowingMechanicalHeart** asked for a Pondlock fic with that prompt, so I obliged by tying it into a previous fic I'd written and making a series for it. Enjoy!

She didn’t know what had hit her.

Well, that was a lie. She did know what had hit her, and it had been a car, but with every part of her body aching, she would have sworn it was a truck. Maybe one of those semis or something. But oh Lord, as much as she hurt, she was thankful to be opening her eyes at all. She had no idea how bad the accident had been because she’d blacked out as soon as the car impacted her side of the car, but…

“Sherlock!”

“Mmmm?” a sleepy voice murmured from her side, and as much as it hurt, she turned to look at her side. There was Sherlock, looking all the worse for wear himself, gripping her hand and half-asleep in a chair next to her bed. This wasn’t where he needed to be, she realized, slowly moving her thumb over his knuckles. He needed to be at Baker Street, asleep and taking care of his own injuries…

...but here he was, with her instead.

“Go home. Get real rest,” she got out, even though her throat hurt from the exclamation. She spoke slowly but tried to put some force behind her words.

“No,” he said sleepily.

She had to smile at that. Even exhausted, and probably in pain himself, he still had to argue. Still had to protect her. It was moments like this that reminded her so much of her husband, and how lucky she had been to find someone else similar to Rory in this universe. “You git,” she said softly before shutting her eyes.

“Your git,” he murmured, squeezing her hand. She squeezed it back and then let sleep overtake her again, knowing when she woke up next, he’d be there still, making sure she was safe.


End file.
